


Just like fire.

by rallienbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallienbow/pseuds/rallienbow
Summary: { Estate fra il secondo e terzo anno di Akaashi, dopo il training camp di Tokyo. }Dal testo:Akaashi si recò nello sgabuzzino, dove di solito tenevano gli ombrelli, quando un fulmine illuminò tutto il quartiere. Trovò un ombrello un po' malandato. Sospirò. Non poteva certo lasciarlo andare in quelle condizioni. Una parte di lui pensò che fosse una gran bella seccatura, ma un'altra, inaspettata, lo portò a sorridere.– Dovresti fermarti a dormire qui, Bokuto. –





	Just like fire.

\- Bokuto. -   
I piedi si mossero da soli, le gambe saltarono senza doverlo pensare, la mano schiacciò la palla e la diresse nel punto vuoto del campo avversario.   
Punto.   
Visto da fuori, sembrava che Bokuto fosse nato per fare solo quello: saltare e schiacciare. I suoi gesti erano fluidi, eleganti.   
\- Nice one, Bokuto. -   
Il nome del ragazzo suonava bene fra le sue labbra. Lui non mostrava spesso le sue emozioni, era Bokuto quello rumoroso, pieno di vita; forse era anche per questo motivo che erano attratti l'uno dall'altro.   
\- Anguria? - gli avvicinò il piatto, e Bokuto sorrise, afferrandone una fetta.   
\- Oi, Akaashi, dopo gli allenamenti volevo farti vedere dei video della nazionale argentina! Sono fenomenali! - non riusciva a trattenere le sue emozioni, Bokuto era fatto così; se qualcosa lo appassionava, dava il centoventi percento, e lo dimostrava per lo più tramite gesti e intonazione della voce.   
\- Ah, mi spiace, stasera e domani non posso fermarmi fino a tardi. - fissò la sua fetta di anguria, i pensieri che vagavano; gli sarebbe piaciuto rimanere. D'estate era bello stare in palestra fino a tardi, il sole calava con pigrizia e lasciava loro ancora un po' di tempo per viversi.   
\- Ah, okay... - l'espressione di Bokuto si rabbuiò, e fece per andarsene, ma Akaashi riprese a parlare. - I miei sono via per tutto il weekend, mi hanno chiesto di rimanere a casa, per evitare di dare l'impressione che non ci sia nessuno e attirare i ladri. - fece una pausa; sentì il rossore dilagare sulla superficie delle sue guance. Non aveva mai invitato nessuno, non in mancanza dei suoi genitori. - Puoi venire da me. -   
Bokuto si ravvivò all'istante. - Oh yes! Andiamo adesso o mi alzi ancora qualche palla? E casa tua è lontana da qui? Hai bisogno che ti cucini qualcosa per cena? Non ti lascerò mangiare da solo! Akaashi, che bello! Non mi avevi mai invitato! Proprio come veri partner! –   
 _Partner._    
Quella parola risuonò nella mente di Akaashi, generando uno strano eco in sottofondo. – Possiamo andare fra un'ora; non molto; mia madre mi ha lasciato del cibo in frigo. –   
 _Partner._    
Non ci aveva mai pensato in quei termini. Quella era una delle rare volte in cui Bokuto lo sorprendeva in maniera positiva.   
 _Partner._    
D'altronde, era così per tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto fino ad ora: il duo strano della Karasuno, Kuroo e Kenma. Fra schiacciatore e alzatore ci doveva essere una sorta di intesa fuori dal comune, qualcosa di diverso e più intimo. E con Bokuto c'era, di questo non dubitava.   
  
{ ... }   
  
– Oooh! Che bella casa! –   
– Grazie. – Rumoroso come al solito. Beh, di sicuro nessuno avrebbe pensato che la casa fosse vuota. – Accomodati pure sul divano. Ah, il computer è acceso, quindi puoi usarlo per farmi vedere quei video. –   
Bokuto non se lo fece ripetere due volte; Akaashi trovava divertente come quel ragazzo fosse sempre così... Grande. Non nel senso stretto della parola, era più la sua personalità: era come se la stanza si fosse tinta di mille colori appena lui ci era entrato; il suo buonumore era contagioso e si sparpagliava in fretta per tutto il team. Non era facile stare dietro Bokuto, quando aveva i suoi crolli durante le partite era la cosa più fastidiosa che potesse capitare, ma ogni sforzo veniva ripagato. Una piccola fitta alla bocca dello stomaco prese Akaashi, quando il pensiero dell'anno successivo sfiorò la sua mente: come sarebbe stato senza Bokuto? Lui, quasi sicuramente, sarebbe stato ammesso in nazionale, o in una delle squadre più forti del Giappone.   
– Akaashi? – Non si era reso conto di essere rimasto imbambolato. Bokuto era in piedi, davanti a lui, le sopracciglia corrucciate. – Tutto bene? –   
– Sì. – mentì. Pensare all'anno successivo, in qualche modo, lo faceva stare male. Da una parte, quella più egoista, non voleva che Bokuto se ne andasse. Sentì la mano del ragazzo sulla sua spalla.   
– Non puoi mentire al tuo capitano, Akaashi! – Bokuto sorrise, lo sguardo fisso. – Ma non voglio forzarti. Quindi, dato che sono le otto, facciamo cena! –   
Bokuto lo aiutò a preparare la tavola, e il microonde fece il resto; Akaashi credeva che quella fosse l'invenzione migliore del secolo. Gli aveva salvato la vita non poche volte.   
Akaashi si beò della presenza di Bokuto per tutta la sera; gli mostrò i video di cui aveva accennato nel pomeriggio, erano dei trucchetti niente male che avrebbero potuto sfruttare in partita; parlarono di tattiche, di cosa poteva essere migliorato e cosa invece avrebbero dovuto smettere di fare. Fu una serata, nel complesso, molto produttiva, e ne furono entrambi felici.   
– Allora va- – Bokuto stava per salutarlo, ma un boato scosse il cielo sopra di loro, e cominciò a piovere. Anche se "acquazzone estivo" era il termine giusto.   
– Eeeh? Ma quanto piove? Non ho nemmeno un ombrello! Mezz'ora a piedi! Come faccio?– Bokuto si mise le mani nei capelli, segno inequivocabile della sua disperazione.   
– Aspetta un attimo, per favore. – Akaashi si recò nello sgabuzzino, dove di solito tenevano gli ombrelli, quando un fulmine illuminò tutto il quartiere. Trovò un ombrello un po' malandato. Sospirò. Non poteva certo lasciarlo andare in quelle condizioni. Una parte di lui pensò che fosse una gran bella seccatura, ma un'altra, inaspettata, lo portò a sorridere.   
– Dovresti fermarti a dormire qui, Bokuto. –   
Ci fu un piccolo attimo di silenzio, e Akaashi vide quasi in slow-motion le labbra di Bokuto stirarsi in un sorriso e gli occhi sgranarsi. – Akaashi! Grazie! Mi hai salvato la vita! Sei sicuro che posso rimanere? –   
– Sì, non ti preoccupare. Vieni, c'è la stanza degli ospiti. –   
La stanza degli ospiti era la vecchia camera di suo fratello maggiore; adesso abitava ad Osaka in pianta stabile, perciò spesso rimaneva vuota e silenziosa. Suo fratello aveva portato via molti degli oggetti che una volta la decoravano, erano rimasti solo dei libri e qualche vecchio poster.   
– Niente tende? – Bokuto indicò la finestra, i vetri trasparenti davano sulla strada, illuminata dai lampioni.   
– No, mio fratello si è portato via anche quelle. – un ricordo gli invase la mente: suo fratello, il discorso sul risparmio, lui che gli faceva notare che così sembrava solo tirchio. Tanto tempo fa.   
– Pazienza! Adesso chiamo mia madre, e poi mi metto a letto. Buona notte, Akaashi! –   
– Buona notte, Bokuto. –   
Akaashi si recò nella sua stanza, tirò le tende nere e si stese sul letto; ragazzi, Bokuto era impegnativo. Sorrise, ricordando tutto quello che avevano affrontato insieme: il momento di Bokuto, il suo cambiamento, le sue debolezze, imparare a gestire i suoi crolli in piena partita; ma Akaashi ricordava anche le risate, la spensieratezza, il duro lavoro, la pressione delle partite, le aspettative. E in tutto questo si era sempre sentito sicuro, non aveva mai dubitato né della squadra, né del suo capitano. Infilò un braccio sotto il cuscino, mentre l'altro andava ad abbracciare il cuscino anti stress, per poi stringerlo a sé; poco alla volta cadde in un dolce sonno, cullato ancora dalle immagini della Fukurodani che via via diventavano sempre meno nitide.   
  
– Akaashi. –   
Il ragazzo aprì un occhio, cercando di mettere a fuoco l'ora segnata sulla sveglia. Le tre della mattina.   
– Bokuto, ti prego, torna a dormire. È notte fonda. –   
– Non ci riesco. – sussurrò appena Bokuto, fissandosi le dita. Si vedeva quanto si sentisse in colpa per averlo svegliato.   
Akaashi sbadigliò. – Perché no? –   
Bokuto si girò a destra e a sinistra, poi Akaashi sentì la pressione del suo sguardo sulla pelle. – La luce. Non riesco a dormire se non è totalmente buio. –   
Akaashi sospirò, poi alzò le coperte. – Staremo un po' stretti. – gli fece cenno di stendersi, e Bokuto sorrise. Non poté dirlo con esattezza, ma lo sapeva.   
Sapeva tutto di lui.   
Sapeva di quando, a cinque anni, si era tagliato il ginocchio, cadendo dalla bicicletta, e di come ci avesse impiegato settimane a scomparire; sapeva quanto odiasse la pioggia e avere i capelli bagnati; sapeva quanto fosse fragile, proprio come il fuoco: bruciava con tutte le sue forze e travolgeva chiunque ne venisse a contatto, ma si accendeva e si spegneva con fin troppa facilità.   
Sentì le mani del ragazzo passargli intorno alla vita, e percepì la guancia di Bokuto appoggiarsi alla sua schiena. Decisamente scomodo. Si girò, mettendosi a pancia in su, e lasciò che Bokuto si accomodasse sul suo petto. Gli accarezzò i capelli, una cosa che non aveva mai fatto; ritrasse la mano, ma Bokuto emise dei mugugni di protesta, così ricominciò a coccolarlo. Akaashi non seppe per quanto tempo rimase così, ma un certo punto gli sembrò di essere in pace con il mondo, e piombò in un sonno profondo.   
  
La sveglia trillava sul comodino, e la mano di Akaashi ci finì sopra per zittirla. Erano le nove, orario del tutto normale per alzarsi il sabato, ma non poteva farlo. Bokuto era rimasto in quella posizione per tutta la notte e lui, seppur indolenzito, si sentiva un po' in colpa a spostarlo. Bokuto sembrava un adorabile angioletto: il viso rilassato, le mani strette a pugno sulla sua maglia, i capelli scompigliati; faceva una tenerezza incredibile. Akaashi gli sfiorò una guancia, e si sorprese di quanto fosse morbida al tatto. Un piccolo desiderio nacque in fondo al suo cuore, che gli chiuse la bocca dello stomaco.   
 _Chissà se le sue labbra sono altrettanto morbide._    
Scosse la testa, tentando di cacciarlo dalla mente, ma quel pensiero continuava a tornare. Fece scivolare, appena appena, l'indice sul labbro inferiore di Bokuto. Addirittura meglio di quanto si aspettasse.   
Non gli bastava.   
 _È il tuo capitano, che stai facendo?_    
Akaashi voleva ignorare quella voce dentro di sé, ma non ci riusciva, almeno non del tutto. Però voleva di più.   
 _Sta dormendo. Non lo saprà mai._    
Era probabilmente la cosa più stupida che potesse fare in vita sua, ma volle farla lo stesso. Ogni fibra, ogni cellula del suo corpo lo stimolava a farlo. E quindi Akaashi si sedette, reggendo il corpo addormentato di Bokuto con un braccio, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, e lo baciò.   
Era la sensazione più bella che avesse mai sperimentato in tutta la sua vita. Quello però che non si aspettava, era di essere ricambiato: si scostò quasi all'istante, fissando Bokuto.   
– Sei sveglio?! –   
Bokuto sorrise in quella maniera, la sua, maliziosa. Si alzò, stiracchiò le braccia, poi si girò verso Akaashi, e senza che quest'ultimo se ne rendesse conto, Bokuto lo stava di nuovo baciando. Akaashi rispose al bacio, nonostante quella situazione gli sembrasse irreale; si stavano baciando, e lo adorava. Adesso erano sdraiati sul letto, le mani di Bokuto gli carezzavano la pelle dei fianchi, procurandogli una scia di brividi lungo tutta la schiena; Akaashi passò a baciargli il collo, facendo attenzione a non lasciargli segni visibili.   
– Bokuto... –   
Il ragazzo, a quelle parole, si fermò. Gli sorrise, forse perché sapeva già cosa stava per dirgli. Scosse la testa. – È tutto okay, Akaashi! In campo la mia concentrazione rimane sulla palla. –   
Akaashi non si stupì, in fondo Bokuto era uno dei migliori cinque schiacciatori della nazione intera. Non avrebbe potuto aspettarsi altro da lui. Akaashi gli sorrise di rimando; per ora, il resto del mondo non esisteva. Voleva solo godersi il calore di Bokuto ancora per un po', come un viandante accanto al fuoco.   
Sì, Bokuto era decisamente il fuoco, e lui non aveva alcuna paura di rimanere scottato.


End file.
